Raditz
Character Synopsis Raditz 'is a mid-class Saiyan warrior, the biological brother of Goku and is the main antagonist of the Raditz Saga. Raditz arrives on Earth in a space pod, in search of a man named "Kakarot," later revealed to be Goku. Raditz tracks the power level down to the Kame House, where Goku was introducing his son Gohan and is later confronted by Raditz and then actively fights him. Character Statistics 'Tiering: 5-B Verse: 'Dragon Ball '''Name: '''Raditz '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Early 30s '''Classification: '''Saiyan Warrior, Mid-Class Saiyan '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Martial Arts, Chi Manipulation (Both offensively and defensively), Can sense and read Ki, Enhanced Senses, Reactive Evolution (As a Saiyan, Raditz grows stronger every time he fights and can become stronger in the midst of combat, vastly increasing in strength whenever he is mortally injured), Transformation, Fire Manipulation (Capable of transforming himself into a Great Ape, which also allows him to breath flames). Resistance to Extreme Cold and Raditation (Can naturally reside in the upper levels of Planet Vegeta, where radiation levels are high and cold temperature are common) 'Destructive Ability: Planet Level '(Was easily able to defeat Early Dragon Ball Z Piccolo, who already possessed enough power to destroy the moon with a casual attack. Severed Piccolo of his arm and was able to nearly kill Goku, who even then was comparable to or even superior than Piccolo himself) 'Speed: Relativistic (Outpaced a beam produced by Piccolo's Ki, of which move at these speeds. Outran a Kamehameha from Goku , who was comparable to or even superior to Piccolo at the time) Lifting Ability: Unknown Striking Ability: Planet Class '(Should be capable of replicating Piccolo's moon busting feat, which was calculated to yield this level alone) 'Durability: Planet Level '(Survived ki blasts from early Piccolo and a full power Kamehameha from Goku. Both attacks are capable of destroying the moon with this level of force) 'Stamina: Very High Range: ' Standard melee range. Planetary with ki blasts and attacks. 'Intelligence: Very High 'in regards to Combat (Raditz is able to combat with Goku and Piccolo, who are expert martial artists), otherwise '''Unknown ' '''Weaknesses: '''Incapable of surviving in the vaccum of space without a space pod. He needs a moon in order to transform and cannot control himself as an Oozaru. Becomes disoriented or even weakened of his Tail is grabbed Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''Saiyan Armor and Scouter '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Oozaru form:' A transformation into a giant ape that takes place under a full moon. Increases his speed, strength and hearing ten-fold. *'Double Sunday:' A powerful yellow ki wave shoot from both hands. *'Saturday Crush:' A strong purple ki ball shot from the right hand. *'Full Power Energy Wave:' Basically, a fully-powered energy wave shot from the palm. Is similar to the Kamehameha and Galick Gun in basic function. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Warriors Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Ki Users Category:Martial Artist Category:Aliens Category:Males Category:Reactive Evolution Category:Aura Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Transformation Users Category:Fire Users Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Tier 5